Delta/History
}} History What can one say when trying to describe the creation of a perfect idea? Well, it should be understood, that one cannot make something perfect without knowing the limits of the theory to such an end goal. A plan without testing, can't be a perfect plan. Something so strong, can't just be manifested out of thin air. Building something physical, more so. Especially when being a thing, partially built of something so weak. But the things is.........shouldn't a child have the right to be a little fragile? What? Does this sound like a person that tried to play god? Cheat nature, and win over others through their ideals and determination? Desperation and conquest are powerful traits for a strategist to have. But love? Love doesn't win you fear. And fear is STRENGTH! "Tch, what a bunch of bull crap..." A page of a large book was turned, and the reader continued to read through the next words. "The ravings of a dumb ass." A restrained sigh fell across the empty scroll shop, continued on by the tapping sound of a fidgeting foot. The book was closed, and chair legs screeched the floor below its' feet. "I don't know why I even read this garbage over.....and over..." The dimming candle light flickered around the interior, struggling with its' fight against the encroaching darkness. But, as the figure who had finished the story on their own time, began to leave, a story can't just be left....untold. ----------- "Why do these weaklings just stand here, weeping at their misfortune. Get up, and do something you useless cowards! Oh, your son is dying because you aren't strong enough to fix him? Well, weakness is in human nature after all. But I.... I'll prove it to you all. Something can still be human, and be strong too. I will actually do something, and not waste my time with love and sadness. I may be human, but since when did any of that nonsense get US ANY WHERE??" The shouts of a women ran out, projected onto the main city. Leading the next set of circumstances to complete themselves, one after the other. The goals of a mad women, only tasting the future achievements she had set to conquer. The meeting of a magnificent creature, and a story to captivate his attention. Why would an ancient gryphon, strong, needing no one, listen to this ramble? Or even have interest in the life that lived in Almaria? Well, to explore such a place as he was, it would not have been seen as very favorable. So...this human woman's idea to sire a being that could live there without too many complications, had intrigued him to say the least. He however, didn't quite share the same need to create this being as some sort of weapon. The woman's disturbing need for power, didn't surprise him though. Humans were like that. There was no love shared between the two different species. And sadly for the child, no concern was thought of whether they would really needed it either. A weapon is forged after all. But fate, is a fickle mistress, and has a way of twisting things into unforeseen ways. Try to play god, and karma comes for a visit with fate. With them, the women finally gave birth to her creation. But, what she bore, was nothing what she wanted. Her daughter, born with no wings, no beak, almost no feathers. It was almost as if no gryphon blood was in the child at all. The only aspects the child shared with her father, were feathers where human ears would have been, and yellow eyes, which seemed to fade and brighten in response to emotion. A beautiful child. A failure. With this, the child was raised as barely anything. So weak, and fragile, the mother wondered if there was any point in wasting time on just a thing. But, in any case, she had sired a being unlike anything in the city. So there could still be potential. The child grew up learning their mother's magic, mostly healing and defensive spells. This child grew to love reading, and even began to learn how to scribe magic into scrolls. But, learning these things with no encouragement or love, started to make the child bitter. It was only a matter of time before something would change this drab family of two. And so, something did happen, and for better or worse, it was significant. After an incident with another child, something sparked out of her spawns body. Golden, powerful magic, nothing like anything she had seen a human do, pour out in a wave of energy. And so, this mad women's hope was restored, but the child's hell only just began. ---------- The sound of a door being locked, and shuffling footsteps on snow, followed the shop's owner. "Yeah, a failure. .........screw that. I'm not worthless! You'll see....everyone will.....dammit." The women with the feather hood choked back a sob, and disappeared into the night. To whatever her future would bring to her next. Plot To be added. References }} Category:Subpages Category:Histories